Celaena Sardothien
"What exactly is your night job, then?" "What I always have been, mi amici, Queen of Assassins." - ''Celaena and Callum Grant. '''Celaena Sardothien' is a Terrasen native, who makes a living on acquiring assassination contracts, sourcing them out to her team, and aiding in their completion. She is currently the Queen of Annwfyn, an archipelago of islands to the west of Sapphiria. Her kingdom resides on one of the islands, though only those on the inside know the true location. History Terrasen Aelin Ashryver Galathynius was the sole heir to the throne of Terrasen. As a fae princess, life was luxurious and blessed, until the King of Adarlan, one of the neighboring kingdoms, decided to off the family and anyone who could possibly lay claim to that kingdom. Aelin only got away by the help of her handmaiden, who aided her disappearance by becoming a human blockade against more of Adarlan’s guards. After running for what seemed like miles, Aelin hid in a bush near the Avery river and fell asleep. She must’ve looked quite disheveled, because the King of Assassins, Arobynn Hamel, assumed that she was dead. When he realized she was not, he took her in as a mentee, training her and enslaving her to his ranks and his guild. She could no longer be Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. She changed her name to Celaena Sardothien. Celaena killed her first at age nine. She trained at Arobynn’s Assassin’s Keep until the age of 17, when Arobynn sent her to a labor camp for disobeying his one request: don’t fall in love. She stayed here for a year before she escaped. Shortly after her escape, she met the darling Isabelle Lightwood, who helped convince her that Arobynn needed to be taken down. Celaena agreed, and a month later, Arobynn, King of Assassins, was dead. Celaena, now Queen of Assassins, was his only heir. Arobynn’s other underlings were upset when Celaena took over, so she gave them a choice: leave and don’t take contracts in any of her areas anymore or stay. They all left. With no one around to take contracts but her, Celaena decided to form the U.C., a secret society, which now spans two realms and 3 galaxies. Arrival at Sapphirian Empire Celaena Sardothien received information on a new realm, which hosted the Sapphirian Empire. With the information she acquired, her interest was peaked, and she decided that she would venture out to the realm herself, alongside her companion, Candle, who is another U.C. member. She built an alias for this community: She was Lillian Thane, a Rubidian mercenary, who was looking for work on the mainland of Sapphiria. She was dropped off in the center of the Southarian Kingdom by her personal carrier and trekked to the nearest city. Here, she found a man by the name of Dominik Nowak, who is letting her stay with him for the time being in his place near the Central Kingdom border. After slinking about the streets of Sapphiria, the assassin happened upon someone who seemed worthy of a small alliance. In fact, she stumbled upon his building, which is what peaked her interested the most: a sleek, modernized skyscraper fit for a futuristic world instead of the slums where she found herself. She met the infamous Callum Grant, a CEO of a military corporation, who was in quite the pickle when she swaggered in. She watched the spectacle unfold, occasionally giving snarky commentary, which is her specialty, until it was over and done. With a smirk on her face and her fingers mentally crossed behind her back, she struck a deal with him and went on her merry way. Rodeo with the Red Lord While Celaena explored the background and the history of Sapphiria and its founding, she stumbled upon a myth about a trapped god, one who had such immense power similar to the ruling deity of Sapphiria and who was so long forgotten that most people did not believe he was actually real. As a lover of books, the Queen of Assassins hastened to Rubidia in order to find out if this Forgotten God was real or not, for every myth has some truth to it. The natives pointed her towards Mount Arokti, where there should be a portal to another dimension labelled "The Black Room", but only those with the otherworldly dimensional knowledge could find the key to opening it. Thankfully, Celaena's hypothesis worked: her Wyrdkey, a key that opened up a dimensional hole in her native kingdom to let in the most ruthless of foes, opened the lock to "The Black Room." There was a moment in time where Celaena pictured this masculine, strong figure--similar to the body types of Greco-Roman antiquity statues. Instead, she found a small man, shriveled like a forgotten grape in the sunlight. There was no strength, only desolation. Even though the man looked like he was getting ready to kiss Death's shoes, the fight in his eyes was still there once he realized he had an intruder. It was that moment that Celaena knew she had found whom she was looking for. After a bit of back-and-forth bantering and discussion, the man, who calls himself Jasper, agreed to an alliance. She would free him, in return for aid and support. Though, because in the myths Jasper was known as a backstabbing liar, the assassin had to place a few contingencies: she placed a second wyrdkey, one she had stolen from a shop in Sapphiria which was selling it in jewelry, inside of Jasper's chest. If Jasper were to ever betray the queen, he would be zapped right back into the dimension she freed him from. She would make sure all the myths of Jasper were forgotten, and she would be sure to wipe the memories of him from those who still remembered their favored patron. Then, he would never have a chance to escape his personal prison again. The Missing Year Since Celaena was a child, she'd heard stories of Annwn, the Wild Hunt, and more myths that came from fae background. It was no surprise to her that she'd hear those same stories in Sapphiria and Rubidia. Yet, with her experience in the stories floating around this world, there had to be some truth to the myth. All the stories she had investigated so far had truths to them. She decided she needed to take this venture alone, for no one else shared the same Fae background as she did. If these stories were true, Celaena would be the only one the people would trust. The origins of these stories brought her to the shore of the Emerald Isles, an archipelago west of Sapphiria, northwest of Rubidia, and north of the Land of Drakes. These lands were known for being off the map, due to the fact that they stayed by themselves most of the time and were self-sufficient. There was little trade that came from them to the other lands, so not many people knew what really lay beneath the surface of farmlands and resources. It was there, at a lighthouse, that she met a man named Gwyn ap Nudd, the same from the myths she'd heard from childhood. Gwyn ap Nudd was notorious in Fae lore, and she was baffled by how young he looked, yet his mannerisms and accent seemed so ancient. Their shared Fae scent was the only reason they did not immediately draw up blades to each other's throats. After a few minutes of back and forth questioning, Gwyn deemed Celaena worthy of seeing the true essence of the Emerald Isles. After a few safety protocols, Celaena was granted permission of entering a city called Annwn, or Annwfyn. She was able to keep her dual swords, Goldryn and Damaris, despite a strict no weapon law for outsiders. She believed it was due to her heritage aligning itself with the majority of the population. Annwn was a land of the Fae, and for those who firmly believed in the Fae. Gwyn gave her a small tour of the districts, specifically the market place and the castle, with all its nobility. It was a place that Celaena felt at home, easily, among the people who looked like her normal self. Though, she couldn't help but notice the faces and the detrimental insults that the locals gave Gwyn as he passed. Here, she thought she would be the one getting the insults, not someone who seemed to have made himself at home here long ago, especially with the reputation he has in folklore. Gwyn set Celaena up in a reputable inn near the nobility district. It was where most nobles went to find pleasure in drinking and song, for the Fae-folk where one of the most loyal species ever known to mankind. Their undying loyalty to their mates or significant others meant there were no careers in prostitution nor a market for brothels. Instead, most inns were frequented by Fae couples, looking for excitement in song. It was a relaxing place, one where she caught up on all the Emerald Isle gossip. She learned that their regent had passed away a year ago, yet no one had seemed to try to step up to the plate and try to rule them. Instead, the Wild Hunt, lead by Gwyn ap Nudd, were in charge of keeping the land a secret in order to ensure safety. Somehow, the people of Emerald knew all about what was going on in the outside world, yet the outside world had no idea that this city was the true heart of the Isles. The Trial Months had passed, and yet no one claimed the throne for themselves. The entire country should have gone into turmoil or despair, but it seemed the land was self-sufficient. It didn't really need a ruler, except to be a face for the nation. It was something that she brought up with Gwyn one day when she saw him patrolling in the streets. He let her know that it was something that needed to be discussed in a more private setting, so she waited to meet him after sunset. Celaena met with Gwyn at the Wild Hunt barracks, or what she assumed where the barracks, since many Fae men that wore similar armor as Gwyn went in and out of the door. Of course, it could have simply been a gentleman's bar, but with the culture she immersed herself in, it seemed unlikely. Gwyn thoroughly enjoyed walking and talking rather than sitting down for a drink or two. He explained that, while the regent had its offspring, the offspring were not considered royal unless blessed by their true leader, an Astral who lived among the mountains outside of the city. If the Astral did not bless another to take the leader's place once death comes upon them, then it is up to the Wild Hunt to hold down the fort until He blesses another. The country will not accept a new leader without the blessing of the Astral. Unfortunately, not many people believed he actually existed. Gwyn knew better, for he knew the Astral when he still lived in the city. He was one of the few who actually knew where he was located on the mountain. He explained that those who truly want to be regent would know where to look for an Astral. With that, Gwyn left Celaena to her thoughts. It was that night that Celaena packed her knapsack with her essentials: water, bandages, food portions, her amulet, and two pairs of clothing. While most would assume that an Astral, someone who has a personal connection with the stars, would be at the top of a mountain. Celaena assumed he would actually be in a cave with a cliff side. Thus, she headed towards the mountain that Gwyn had mentioned prior to meet with the Astral. (WIP) Sardothien Reign The stars had been altered after the trial of Celaena Sardothien. There was a new constellation in the sky, among the previous true leaders of Annwfyn. In a clear night sky, a shining stag would hover over the majority of Annwfyn, signalling the new regent's reign. Celaena Sardothien's rise to power was accepted, only because the Astral commanded it so by the stars. None of the members of nobility, the ones who have fought over the throne for years, protested publicly, though Celaena heard their mutters through the hall during her coronation day. It was a solemn day, one that Celaena wished that she could have shared among her group of misfits and her mate. The only friend she seemed to have in that room that very day was Gwyn ap Nudd, the male who had subtly suggested that she try to gain the throne. He was the one who placed an ornate silver crown, made of the antlers of a fallen stag, on top of her head. In a booming voice she never knew Gwyn had, he announced the new reign of Sardothien. He stepped aside and motioned her to sit in her new throne, one that was decorated with oak trees and animal carvings. The branches of the trees hovered a few feet above her head, and they were cut to form the shape of antlers, so that the entire archipelago would know of their new queen. The beginning of Celaena's reign was quite uneventful. She processed trade routes, the economy and the prices of their goods, their military or lack thereof, along with other minor details like residential woes or nobility disputes. It was not until she heard the news of a few of her trade boats being capsized due to the outside war between Sapphiria and Rubidia that she decided to open up her doors to the outside world. Her advisers were in an uproar about the situation: on one hand, they wished to retaliate, but with no proper military- that would be impossible; on the other hand, they did not wish to open their doors up to outsiders for the true Annfwyn had been closed off to outsiders for centuries. Celaena sent out a riddle to one of her allies, the one she knew would be most affected by her disappearance and would do anything to find her again: Leona Volpe. Reunion with the Lion and the Dragon The reunion between Celaena, Leona, and Callum Grant took weeks to achieve. It took them longer than she had imagined to figure out the riddle, but they did it, as she knew they would, if they worked together. Celaena immediately sent Leona on another task, one specific for the U.C. organization that was now being run out of a hidden base on Annwfyn. Callum, on the other hand, was brought down to Celaena's personal business room. It was one where she plotted out with only herself. The room was extravagant in technology, with a map that flashed different colors for those she was tracking. It also had a map of the islands that were constantly updated due to the use of drones as well as tracking devices. It held her assassin suit, for her night job, along with an armory of weapons even she was sure the nobility of Annfwyn would reject. It was here that she struck up a deal with Callum. Help her people become better equipped for any upcoming wars or battles, in exchange for a building for his company in Annwn, a place in her court among her advisers, access to Annwfyn's resources, as well as a air-ship for his personal use. The two agreed upon the terms, and she left him to deal with Don Mo, who overlooked trading for the city. The Nightmares There had been nightmares since Celaena could remember. She always dreamt about the death of her parents, the burning of her kingdom of Orynth. This time, they were different. The dreams about Orynth were replaced by dreams of a personal hell. The visions were so vivid that she could no longer sleep. She stayed up for days, and when exhaustion finally overwhelmed her, she was startled awake by the same dreams. It wasn't until she was burned by the fire, something she always looked to for answers, that she realized she was in danger. By that point, it was too late. Some otherworldly being seized her from her chambers and she resurfaced in the shadows, in a prison. It was similar to that of her dreams, except this time, she could touch the bars that held her back. There was a male, who seemed to change forms before her, talking to her as if he had known her for all her life, yet she did not recognize him. She could not conjure up Mala's blessing, her beloved fire, to aid her in this situation. Thus, she waits, for someone to come and assist her, for this man before her was unlike any other person she had ever encountered. It even put the Red Lord to shame with the power she felt boiling in his blood, along with the power that seemed to seep from the land itself. Appearance Celaena is described as having shoulder-length, white-golden hair, which shines a brilliant silver beneath the moon. Her skin is milky white decorated with multiple scars of various colors. The most notable of these scars are the three raised, rugged pink lines along her back from her time in the labor camp, which have been tattooed over in the Fae’s native tongue. The only words legible to the eyes of those inarticulate of the language are her two names: “Aelin” and “Celaena.” These tattoos tell the story of her past. Her eyes are a distinctive turquoise color with golden rings around the pupils. She stands at the average height of 5’7’’, and her body is lithe and honed, due to her training, but also slightly curvaceous. Her fae abilities include heightened endurance and strength, advanced agility and coordination, the skill of handling flames, an unreliable dabble of healing magic, and the capability of disguising herself as a human for her beast-form. At her age of 23, she has come to her settling age, which is the time where a Fae becomes ageless and immortal. Personality Her personality is very passionate about many things, and especially so with the people whom she cares about. When she cares for someone, she cares for them deeply, and has experienced enough loss in her life to never want to feel it again. Celaena's passionate nature also often extends to her interests, which include books, sweets, and music. While she is often teasing, witty, and carefree when she is happy, Celaena's most immediate reaction when angry or sad is to channel her darker emotions into a barely-contained rage or killing calm. Although Celaena is an assassin, she tends to be meticulous in managing her appearance. She has a fixation on finery and insists on wearing 'fashionable' clothing, which can often make her appear vain. Celaena also has a strong moral compass. She does not tolerate injustices, and absolutely loathes slavery and unnecessary cruelty, due to her past as being in both a labor camp and enslaved to her former mentor. She, personally, does not kill those she deems as innocent. Abilities Celaena Sardothien has been blessed by the old goddess, Mala. Mala's aspect in particularly is fire, which usually lives and breathes through Celaena's veins. Occasionally, if Mala deems it necessary, the fire will not come at Celaena's will. When this happens, it is usually because Celaena has lost touch with herself, due to lack of sleep or the feeling of being overwhelmed. Genetically, Celaena has healing powers, similar to that of her parents, though it is usually subdued by her fire magic. Celaena is not proficient enough to heal others quickly, though she can heal herself rather fast. The Queen of Annwfyn is also particularly rich, not just in the funds of Annwn, but in debts people owe her. She is quite charismatic, usually talking her way into or out of deals. She knows many languages, including Latin and ancient Fae. Due to her assassin training by her previous master, she has heightened skills like acrobatics, pick-pocketing, proficiency in multiple weapons (dual-wield swords, daggers, bows, and bowstaff in particular), and climbing agility. Relationships Vitaly Mikhailov Celaena Sardothien and Vitaly Mikhailov had a rocky start to their relationship, but as of now, he is her mate. The mating connection is a sacred bond that is held to the highest reputation for a Fae. This type of relationship is above all else, including marriage. Some mates choose to marry other people, which is not as taboo as it may seem, but the mate bond is still held above their marriage. For Celaena, Vitaly is her treasure, whom she'd protect to no end. Candle The two met just as Celaena formed the ''U.C., ''due to Candle's persistence in stalking Celaena all the way back to the Keep. Candle claimed to have been chosen specifically for Celaena and for the ''U.C. ''After their hostile introduction, the two became nearly inseparable on missions. Wherever Celaena went, Candle would follow, like a shadow. She has nicknamed Candle her "little candelabra" or "''densa imago", ''which translates into "shadow ghoul." Celaena is continuously grateful for Candle's company. Isabelle Lightwood Celaena and Isabelle are thick as thieves when together. It was Isabelle who helped convince Celaena to take out her former mentor and build up her own society, which became the ''U.C. ''Isabelle is Celaena's right-hand. They typically do not work together, because they both have different ways of doing their tasks. Though, if the time came where one would need the other, there is no doubt that they'd come to each other's aid. Celaena has currently let Isabelle go off to fulfill her own personal quest, but has no doubt in her mind that Isabelle will return to the U.C. when the time is right. Leona Volpe Celaena's trust in Leona has changed drastically over time. At first, Celaena trusted Leona as far as she could throw her. Now, she put Leona in charge of getting her only ally safely to Annwfyn. Once she did it successfully, their relationship blossomed to something more of a older sister-younger sister dynamic. Celaena has put Leona in charge of blue-printing a new hangar for the U.C.'s personal air ships. A task that Leona has taken seriously. Callum Grant Celaena's relationship with Callum Grant went from curiosity to a united bond. They both had the same values when it came to certain subjects. Despite Celaena still not knowing for certain where Callum stands with her or what exactly he is, Celaena has put trust in him after hearing about the destruction of his building in Sapphiria, where they first met. With the proper tools, Celaena has given him an opportunity he cannot turn down. With this opportunity, Celaena hopes to learn more about the man Callum is as well as continue to build their trust within one another. Celaena sees Callum as an ally she would kill to keep.Category:Characters Category:Outworlder Category:VIPs